


From Negative to Positive

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Infertility, Mostly Fluff, Pregnancy, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Married!Meddison. Addison wants kids; Meredith wants to make her wife happy. Some Calzona moments





	From Negative to Positive

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my computer and realized I never published it. So here it is. I think the title is bad but oh well. Set Season 5, no previous Maddison, Addek or MerDer

_Negative_. _Again_. Addison Grey-Montgomery sighed, holding the pregnancy test in her hand. She had everything she could ever want: a loving wife, amazing job, gorgeous house. But still, she wanted a baby. And fate or God or whatever, refused. She sighed, throwing the test away.

Meredith was sitting up on their bed, reading over a medical journal. She set it down, looking at her with a small smile as she came out of the bathroom. She blinks back the tears, making it to the bed before breaking down completely, sobs wracking her body.

“Come here,” Meredith says, and she reluctantly rests her head on the blonde’s lap, letting her run her fingers through her hair, “It’s okay, Addie, it’s going to be okay.”

“I’m sorry,” she breathes, “I’m sorry.”

“I’ve got you.”

“I just want,” she breathes out a sigh. She’s wanted a baby for so long.

Meredith kisses her hair, “You know, I could try.”

“What?” She questions quietly, looking up at her, “What did you say?”

“I could try to get pregnant.”

“I would never ask you to do that.”

“I want you to be happy, Addison. We could take a week off work, go to LA and see Naomi.”

“Meredith,” she says.

“Say yes,” Meredith replies, reminding her of her proposal. _Say yes, Meredith. Say something_.

“Okay.”

* * *

It’s a waiting game, and Meredith hates waiting, the ominousness and dread that accompanies it. The test sits on the counter, and she doesn’t want to look at it, doesn’t want to confirm or deny. Not yet. Because Addison is still driving home from the hospital, another 20 minutes away, and she’s here, waiting and waiting. Because while Addison may want to do it separately, she wanted to look at the test together. And so, she waits. 

“Mer?” Addie calls out as she enters their bedroom.

She takes a nervous breath, stands in the doorway of the bathroom, “I was waiting for you.”

Addison changes slowly, and she’s transfixed as she watches her. Even after 3 years, it still took her breath away.

“Waiting on me for what?”

“The test is in done,” she smiles, but her nerves make it shaky, “But I needed you. I can’t look without you.”

Addison returns the smile, taking her into her arms, “Okay.”

Her hand starts to shake, and Addison places her own over top of it, her voice reassuring, “I’ve got you, sweetheart. Just breathe.”

Together, they pick the test up, and she feels her heart start beating quicker. Two pink lines. 

“Oh my God,” she breathes out, looking up at her wife in amazement, “It worked.”

Addison nods, shocked, her eyes pricking with unshed tears, “It worked.”

* * *

It’s a strange sensation when you feel the baby kick for the first time. She’s doing a standard appendectomy when their little miracle makes themselves known. It’s jarring, makes her stop talking for a couple seconds, until the feeling registers. She’d made it through horrible morning sickness, she would make it through this.

“Nice work in there, Dr. Grey,” Richard says, coming up to her as she’s scrubbing out.

She still has a lot of animosity surrounding Dr. Webber and what he represents, but she was dealing with it, “Thank you.”

It was barely a four-hour surgery, but she was starving. She finds Addison in an on-call room sound asleep and smiles, moving to lay beside her. The redhead stirs slightly, blinking sleepily as she registers who it was. She scoots over, wrapping her arms around her gently, humming softly.

“Hi,” she breathes.

“Hi,” Addison replies, “how was surgery?”

“It went good. The baby kicked,” She places her hand where the little one had kicked, “Come on, kick for your Mommy.”

It takes a few minutes, but then Addison’s smile widens as she feels the baby kick, “That’s amazing.”

She smiles, kissing her softly, “Yeah, it is.”

* * *

Her contractions nearly have her doubling over. Her water broke early this morning, and she’s been in labor ever since. It’s still early in the afternoon, and she’s not quite dilated enough; Addison sits at her bedside, feeding her ice chips.

“You’re doing good,” Addison says softly, stroking her forehead, “Cristina is gonna come take my place, and then we’ll get our little boy delivered.”

“Okay,” she replies.

* * *

“You’re breaking my hand, Mer,” Cristina hisses.

“It hurts,” the blonde wails, “I change my mind, give me the epidural.”

“Too late for that now, sweetie,” Addison soothes softly, “You’re almost there.”

“You’ve got this,” Cristina adds, “You’ve got this.”

“One more big push,” Addison says, “You can do it.”

She pushes with all she can, screaming. One more push and then it’s over. And then their baby boy is crying, loud and strong. She falls back on the bed, releasing Cristina’s hand. Addison hands him to a nurse gently before cutting the umbilical cord.

The nurses take him away and then bring him back a few minutes later, cleaned and swaddled. She holds him close, smiling softly, “Hi there.”

Addison settles beside her after she’s changed, pressing a kiss to her head, stroking his face softly, “He’s perfect. You are amazing. And we need to pick a name.”

“Henry,” she says softly, looking up at her, “Henry Christopher Grey-Montgomery.”

“I like it,” she replies with a grin, “You ready to let his godmothers see him?”

“Just a little longer,” Addison replies.

“Okay.”

* * *

“He’s so cute,” Callie says with a smile, leaning into Arizona.

“He’s got Addison’s nose.” Cristina says.

“Yeah,” Meredith replies softly, and then looks up at them, “You’re the godparents.”

“What?”

Addison smiles, “You’re Meredith’s person, and Callie and Arizona are my best friends. So, you’re the godparents.”

* * *

Later that night watching their son sleep, neither women felt more content. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please review


End file.
